


Hurt

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family History, Friendship/Love, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Stephen is hurt and must recover.  Meanwhile, you ask him about what he forgot from your talk.Set a few months after The Talk.





	Hurt

Hurt  
By Skybirdday

(Stephen Strange/reader)

 

"F/N!"  
You hear Wong's cry from the main hall as you run from the study where you were reading into the hall, running until you saw Wong  
kneeling on the floor next to a crumpled figure, wearing a blue outfit and a gold and red cloak. . .  
“Wong, what happened to Stephen and why is there so much blood?”  
“Stephen went to another dimension after asking Clea. He was trying to find something. I do not know what is was. However this dimension is within Dormammu’s territory so he was severely injured trying to escape. I saw the portal open and he fell out. Some of the blood is his and the rest must be his enemy’s. Right now, I must undress him and bandage his wounds,” said Wong as he began to take off Stephen’s shirt.  
“Can I help?” you say.  
Wong nods as he hands you some large bandages as he and you start to bandage Stephen.  
Then Stephen’s blue eyes fluttered open. “F/N? Wong?”  
“Stephen. It’s okay. You made it home,” you say, gently caressing his cheek. “Sleep now, my love.” Then he closed his eyes again.  
Wong stared at you. “He will be all right, F/N.”  
You said nothing as you continued to caress his cheek.  
“Can you help me carry Stephen to his room?” asked Wong.  
You nod. “Yes,” you say as you move underneath his left side of Stephen as Wong took the other side as the two of you slowly take him to his room.

****

Days pass as you, Sara and Wong took turns checking on Stephen’s sleeping form. When a week had passed, you and Wong were refiling magical tomes in the study when you turned to Wong. “When will Stephen wake up?”  
“It depends. His injures were severe, but not life threatening. However it will take some time if he drained himself. He will have to take it slow. You may have to remind him constantly.”  
You smile. “And you think that I can help with that? That the great Sorcerer Supreme will listen to me?”  
Wong smiled. “I believe so. You could go check on Stephen now. I can finish putting up these books.”  
You smile as you look at Wong. “Thank you, Wong. I’ll see you later,” as you leave the study. 

Since you have been here many times, it takes you no time to arrive in the doorway to Stephen’s bedroom to see—  
“Stephen Strange, you get back in bed this instant! Why are you standing and out of bed?” you say.  
“F/N, I am fine. Just a little tired.’  
“Stephen, you were injured and could not walk! Wong and I had to bandage you and help you get to your bedroom. You will go back to bed or I will tie you down myself.”  
“All right,” said Stephen as he walked back to slowly lower himself on the bed and pulling the covers over himself. Then you sit next to him.  
“Now, since I was the one to check on you, perhaps it’s time to finish our talk.’  
Stephen frowned. “We did.’  
You shook your head. “You left one thing out. Your brother Victor. You never said anything about him. What happened between you two?’  
“When Donna died, I turned into myself and worked hard to graduate to in order to leave town. I went to college and Medical School. During my residency, my mother died. My mother was the only one to believe in me, no one else. After I started my practice, I never bothered my father or Victor and never went to visit. Then one day, Victor came down from Pennsylvania to get me to visit my father for he was dying. I was entertaining a young woman when Victor dashed in my apartment and we began to argue. Then Victor stormed out of my apartment and into the pathway of an incoming car. He was severely injured and I took him to the hospital where he died. I had him cryogenically frozen and later when I became a Master of the Mystic Arta, I used magic that turned him into a vampire and I had to kill him because he became a danger to others.”  
“Oh, Stephen,” you say as you touch his hand.  
“I wasn’t a good man then when Victor died, but I didn’t want Victor to die. It was due to my arrogance and ignorance that Victor’s life ended the way it did. You probably think less of  
me now that you know the whole story.”  
You shake your head. “Stephen, everyone makes mistakes no matter how old you are,” you say, getting up off the bed. “Rest now. I have to think on some things, but I’ll be back.”  
Stephen only nods before you turn, open up the door and leave the room, closing the door behind you.

******

Another week passed before you could talk to Stephen again. It is late afternoon when Stephen lets you in the Sanctum himself before leading you to the study.  
“F/N, what brings you around?” he says as he looks at you.  
“I told you that I would get back to you.”  
“So those things that you had to think on?”  
“Yes, I think that you waited enough time for me.”  
One of Stephen’s eyebrows went up. “Meaning?”  
You laugh, a soft cackle. “Maybe I should show you?’ Then you wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips against his. Moments pass as you feel Stephen’s  
arms wrap around your body, pressing you closer to him. Time passes before the two of you part. You gasp and say “Where is Wong and Sara?”  
Blue eyes stare into yours before saying, “Wong and Sara have both gone out and will not return until morning.”  
“So we have the place to ourselves?”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you have me, Stephen? Tonight and always?’  
Stephen nodded before lifting you on his arms, leaving the study and racing up the stairs to begin your first night together.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I finally finished this. After I posted The Talk, it was weeks later before I realized that  
> I left out something. Stephen’s brother Victor. I decided to rectify that and get the reader and Stephen closer.  
> If you are wondering about the ending, I don't do much smut so I left it implied. Watch for the next part.  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
